


No I In Team

by Kayim



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone believes The Avengers Initiative is a good idea.  Not that Phil Coulson cares what other people think...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No I In Team

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a comment fic prompt of "Most people thing the Avengers Initiative is batsh*t crazy, but Coulson has a faith in the team that rivals even Nick Fury's convictions."

He's heard the rumors, whispered words from all sides as he makes his way along the corridor. He's seen the memos from minor bureaucrats, filled with phrases such as _risky prospects_ and _unstable personalities_. He's sat through hours of briefings where everyone's actions - including his own - have been dissected over and over again.

But none of that matters to him.

Because he's also heard the soft sighs that greet Steve Rogers when he walks down the road. He's seen the way children gaze up in awe at Thor, Natasha and Clint. And he's noticed the way that Tony drinks a little less and Bruce smiles a little more when they're all together.

So for them - and himself - he'll sit through another dozen briefings, listen to hundreds more rumors, and tear up and burn as many pointless memos as he can find.

Because these people? This team? They're his, and god help anyone who gets in their way.


End file.
